Como si no nos hubiéramos amado
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Sakura y Naruto vivían realmente muy felices, se amaban más que nunca y planeaban casarse... sin embargo, por un cruel giro del destino, ahora tienen que aprender a vivir como si no se hubieran amado jamás. Oneshot.


**Como si no nos hubiéramos amado.  
Capítulo único.**

El cielo salpicado de estrellas se extendía sin límite por sobre las cabeza de una mujer, de no más de 25 años, que descansaba recostada sobre un árbol, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en su vida, y que la llevaban a un punto conflictivo que ni ella misma podía entender. Sus problemas no eran nada del otro mundo, eran bastante sencillos, en realidad, pero el motivo por el cual se habían sucitado era como siempre, el amor.

El maldito amor, como solía llamarlo ella, cuando estaba melancólica. Y ese era un estado habitual en ella, Sakura Haruno, ninja médico, alumna de Tsunade y próxima a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, estaba en un estado tan normal en ella como respirar, pues no había día en que no se la viera lamentándose y suspirando por algún desierto pasillo del Hospital de la Villa, o por la mansión del Hokage.

Sin embargo, sus penas se extendían esta vez a órbitas insospechadas, pero para que alguien pudiera comprenderlas tendría que ponerse en sus zapatos, y ver cómo aquella boda no deseada con el genio de clan Hyuuga era su boleto a la infelicidad, más que a "una vida de lujos, digna de ti" como le recordaba su madre constantemente, porque después de todo ¿a ella de qué le serviría pasearse por la mansión Hyuuga si se sentiría como en una prisión dentro de aquellas finas paredes de caoba? Pero lo más importante ¿cómo podía pensar siquiera su madre, que ella se entregaría a un hombre al que no amaba? Era por demás ilógico, pero ya todo estaba decidido... en tres meses ella sería Sakura Hyuuga, sin importar cuánto se negara.

Lo que más le dolía y molestaba de ese asunto no era que su madre no le hubiera consultado siquiera para aceptar que ella se casara, arreglándolo todo con Hiashi Hyuuga, no, lo que más le molestaba era que Neji era absolutamente frío, serio y calculador, muy diferente de la persona de la cual ella se había enamorado. Sí, porque ella se había enamorado ya desde hacia años, y además, esa persona le había correspondido, lo que no podía hacerla más desdichada al saber el cruel destino que les había tocado, a ella y a su Naruto...

Y todos se preguntarán entonces ¿Cómo que SU Naruto, si ella apenas le veía? ¿Si apenas le importaba? Bueno, ni ella misma podía explicar eso, ni aun cuando Ino se lo preguntó entre risas supo dar una respuesta en concreto, cupido la había flechado, para bien o para mal, y el rubio Kitsune era ahora el objeto de todas sus pasiones. Todos los vieron con buenos ojos cuando supiero que estaban juntos, "tal para cual", repetían enérgicamente, al verlos pelear y reír cuando salían por la aldea, tomados de la mano, "tal para cual"...

No obstante, a su madre jamás le había agradado dicha relación, ni mucho menos cuándo ésta se había hecho amiga de él, siempre lo había tenido catalogado como un vándalo peligroso, debido al demonio escondido en su interior y sin importale cuántas veces él había ido en ayuda de su pequeñita, porque para ella, Naruto siempre seguiría siendo el mismo chiquillo peligroso que traía dentro de sí a un monstruo.

Sakura pateó el suelo con suficiente fuerza para que éste se agrietara, y el árbol detrás de ella crujió, arrojando al suelo un puñado de hojas secas que cayeron al suelo sin hacer el menor ruido. Ella trataba de tragarse su rabia, su enojo, su miedo, su dolor... pero no podía hacer nada más que llorar, lo que la hacia sentir débil y estúpida, porque ella no podía huir de su destino, no podía echar a correr, tomada de la mano de Naruto rumbo a un lugar desconocido, le era imposible a ambos, a él, porque tenía grandes lazos con la Villa que lo había visto nacer, a su padre, a su abuelo... en fin, a toda su familia; y ella, porque en realidad tenía miedo de lo que le podía pasar, sentía un temor incontrolable por lo desconocido, así que prefería quedarse ahí sufriendo a ser libre, qué maldita ironía.

Las nubes ocultaron la luna, dejando el claro donde ella se encontraba a oscuras, sólo se podía oír el susurro del césped al ser tocado por el cálido viento de aquella noche de verano, ocultando los sollozos de la mujer, que había visto aparecer en la lejanía a una figura que cada vez se hacía más grande, un muchacho alto y bronceado, rubio de ojos azules y con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro, Naruto estaba ahí puntual, pensó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero sin ser suficiente, porque éstas siguieron brotando aun después de que hubiera limpiado las primeras, puntual para decirle que se casaba con otro.

El sonido de su vestido rojo arrastrándose por el suelo, se sumó a los sonidos que la naturaleza emitía de vez en cuando, y sólo cuando el grillo terminó de expresar su canción, fue cuando ambos se encontraron cara a cara. Al muchacho se le borró inmediatamente la sonrisa afable de la cara al ver cómo su amada tenía lágrimas frescas en el rostro, que centelleaban ayudadas por la luz de la luna, en su lugar apareció una mueca de preocupación y a continuación trató de abrazarla, pidiéndole que le dijera qué pasaba, pero ella se negó con un gesto de la mano. Ya no quería que fuera más doloroso.

"Naruto, voy a casarme" resonó en un eco frío por el lugar, dejando petrificado al rubio, que después de unos instantes, recuperó su sonrisa y dijo en un tono más bromista pero cargado de miedo: "Pero si todavía no decidimos eso, Sakura-chan", la muchacha trató de contener su llanto, pero no lo logró, las lágrimas resbalaron, una vez más por sus mejillas, negando con la cabeza le explicó la trágica historia, de cómo su madre había accedido a que ella fuera la esposa de Neji, alegando que así tendría lo que se merecía, de cómo nadie le había consultado nada, y de cómo debían dejar de verse y vivir como si no se hubieran amado, aunque les resultara difícil.

Los ojos azules de Naruto revelaron cierta sorpresa y un brillo bastante conocido los inundó, él había sido bastante idiota otra vez, se recriminó mentalmente, había sido idiota al pensar que esta vez sí que sería feliz, que esta vez Sakura y él vivirían felices para siempre, él como Hokage y ella en casa, haciendo la comida, mientras tres niños rubios corrían por la casa... había sido demasiado soñar, y ahora ya no sabía qué hacer que no fuera dejar caer aquél anillo de compromiso que había estado escondiendo, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que el mismo se perdía entre la maleza que los envolvía.

"¿Entonces me pide que olvide, Sakura?" la enfrentó con aquella voz potente pero a la vez frágil, de quien intenta no llorar pero sin conseguirlo, la mujer asintió. "Ya te he dicho que hemos de vivir, como si no nos hubiéramos amado" gimoteó ella, poniendo su cara más seria, en donde las lágrimas ya no tenían cabida. "Voy a casarme con Neji, quiera o no... y quieras o no." sentenció, y antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

"Eso será lo mejor para ambos, Naruto-kun..."

"Simplemente es mejor vivir así"

Esas frases resonaron en la cabeza del muchacho cada día de su vida, como las campanadas de la iglesia aquél día en que Sakura se convirtió en una Hyuuga, enjugándose las lágrimas de tristeza al verlo ahí, y marchándose con aquél hombre, para jamás volver, para vivir como si no se hubieran amado.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí me tienen con un narusaku no correspondido, no sé por qué me dio por escribir amores no correspondidos, pero así me quedó este, porque a veces es mejor dejar ir las cosas, a pesar de que las circunstancias nos permitan elegir, Sakura eligió su camino, a pesar de que éste le causaba un profundo dolor, no todos los amores son correspondidos o para siempre, al menos, eso quise expresar en este fanfic ¿qué opinan? ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué debo mejorar?

Si le dan al botón "Go" y me escriben un bonito review, con una crítica constructiva sobre mis escritos se los agradecería.

Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo tomé prestados sus personajes sin fines de lucro para entretenimiento de los fans.

Ja ne!


End file.
